1D, HOA, and a girl
by gracemarie4ever
Summary: What if you got a new girl?Nothing of it right?What if you got a new girl with a bf?Still nothing?What if her boyfriend was Liam Payne?AMAZING!That's Monica's life,her and Liam.Now how would you react to this,who's trying to tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Monica recalled her time in England, with her old boyfriend. They loved each other, high school sweethearts as everyone would put it, but it was more. They loved each other. They never broke up, just live on two completely different continents.

**xXxXxX**

"Hey Monica, so have you talked to your boyfriend yet, the one so far off in England?" Some girls teased.

"What was his name again?" Margret snickered.

"Fuck off, Margret," Monica snarled.

"Someone's getting feisty." Margret giggled.

"Face it, you're a liar, you have never ever dated anyone, especially a hot POPULAR guy in England." Then Margret pushed her against the lockers and skipped off with her crew.

LIAM'S POV

"We're here," The cab driver said.

"This is America?" Niell questioned.

"Yes, this is America." Liam has been here before with his girlfriend while visiting her family.

"So this is where she is?" Liam nodded. It was way different then their school in England, it was dingy and raggedy while in England it was always clean and painted every month.

"Come on, let's set up."

MARGRET'S POV

"That little Monica is such a liar," I groaned plucking at my cuticle.

"I know, that lie she made about having a boyfriend in England is so last year," My friends agreed.

"She may be from England, but that doesn't mean anything. Lies are all she has to offer anyone."

"I agree,"

"Margret, can you show these nice young boys to the stage please?" The principle asked. I turned around and there stood One Direction. Damn, Liam is so hot.

"Gladly," I said keeping calm.

"Right this way," I motioned.

"Thanks you," Oh my god that accent!

"So what brings you to this raggedy Ann school?" I questioned.

"We are performing for Liam's special someone!" Louis joked, hopefully.

"Special someone?" I questioned.

"Would you shut up Louis?" He yelled.

"Yes well, here you go, the stage," They ran off, but I grabbed Liam. "If this special someone doesn't work out," I put something in his pocket. "Here's my number." Before he could say anything I galloped off.

MONICA'S POV

"Come on Monica, it's almost your turn, you have to get back stage." Adrienne pushed me up. I wore my black and white mask with my black dress. I looked around at the other contestants, none of them looking as nervous as I.

I looked over to see… LIAM? I quickly looked away. I was happy to be wearing a mask for once, this way he can't tell it was me. What would I say to him anyways?

"Next up," I walked on stage, breathing through my mouth, I grasped the mike in my hands. The music began and the lights were blinding.

I threw a wish in the well,  
>Don't ask me, I'll never tell<br>I looked to you as it fell,  
>And now you're in my way<p>

I trade my soul for a wish,  
>Pennies and dimes for a kiss<br>I wasn't looking for this,  
>But now you're in my way<p>

Your stare was holdin',  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'  
>Where you think you're going, baby?<p>

Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

It's hard to look right,  
>At you baby,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

And all the other boys,  
>Try to chase me,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

You took your time with the call,  
>I took no time with the fall<br>You gave me nothing at all,  
>But still, you're in my way<p>

I beg, and borrow and steal  
>Have foresight and it's real<br>I didn't know I would feel it,  
>But it's in my way<p>

Your stare was holdin',  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'  
>Where you think you're going, baby?<p>

Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

It's hard to look right,  
>At you baby,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

And all the other boys,  
>Try to chase me,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>I missed you so bad  
>I missed you so, so bad<p>

Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>And you should know that  
>I missed you so, so bad<p>

It's hard to look right,  
>At you baby,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

And all the other boys,  
>Try to chase me,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>I missed you so bad  
>I missed you so so bad<p>

Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

Then the music ended and I raced off the stage.

"That was amazing," Adrienne hugged me.

"That is the end of the show and we have a very special treat, One Direction!" Then the crowd went absolutely crazy.

"Thank you," Harry begun once the cheers died down. "My good friend Liam here is looking for a special girl, she hasn't called him in quite some time and when he calls she doesn't pick up."

"I was hoping, maybe after she hears how strong I feel about her, she'll take me back hopefully."

The music started.

[Liam]

Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed

'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart

I tore it apart

And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence

And no woman in the world deserves this

But here I am, asking you for one more chance

[Harry]

Can we fall, one more time?

Stop the tape and rewind

Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade

'Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you

Only you

It's got to be you

Oh, Only you

[Liam]

Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles

When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was

You've almost had enough

And your actions speak louder than words

And you're about to break from all you've heard

Don't be scared, I ain't going no where

[Zayn]

I'll be here, by your side

No more fears, no more crying

But if you walk away

I know I'll fade

'Cause there is nobody else

[All, Harry leading voice]

It's gotta be you

Only you

It's got to be you

Oh, Only you

[Zayn]

Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?

One more, one more, can we try?

One more, one more time

I'll make it better

[All, Zayn leading voice]

One more, one more, can we try?

One more, one more,

Can we try one more time to make it all better?

[All, Harry leading voice]

'Cause it's gotta be you

Its gotta be you

Only you

Oh, Only you

It's gotta be you

Only you

It's got to be you

Oh, Only you

"Now, if you're here, I would really like it if you would call me just one last time?" Liam begged through the mike.

He waited a couple minutes, and nothing happened. I took a deep breath and pressed the button.

"Wait," He told the guys as they walked off to leave. "She's calling, Hello?"

"Hi, Liam," I said, my voice rang through the mike as well.

"I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too; do you think you could ask one of my tech teachers to hook the phone up to a speaker?" I asked. A teacher came out and plugged it in.

Well it's good to hear your voice

I hope your doing fine

And if you ever wonder,

I'm lonely here tonight

Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by

And if I could have just one wish

I'd have you by my side

Oooh, oh I miss you

Oooh, oh I need you

And I love you more than I did before

And if today I don't see your face

Nothing's changed, no one can take your place

It gets harder everyday

**I walked on to the stage.**

Say you love me more than you did before

And I'm sorry it's this way

But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home

And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay

Well I try to live without you

The tears fall from my eyes

I'm alone and I feel empty

God I'm torn apart inside

**Liam looked at me, and made his way to me.**

I look up at the stars

Hoping your doing the same

Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say

Oooh, oh I miss you

Oooh, oh I need you

**He grasped my mask and I nodded as he slowly slid it off.**

And I love you more than I did before

And if today I don't see your face

Nothing's changed, no one can take your place

It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before

And I'm sorry that it's this way

But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home

And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay

Always stay

I never wanna lose you

And if I had to I would choose you

So stay, please always stay

You're the one that I hold onto

'Cause my heart would stop without you

**Everyone gasped, it was nice, for people to want to be me for once.**

And I love you more than I did before

And if today I don't see your face

Nothing's changed no one can take your place

It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before

And I'm sorry that it's this way

But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home

And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay

I'll always stay

And I love you more than I did before

And I'm sorry that it's this way

But I'm coming home I'll be coming home

And if you ask I will stay, I will stay

I will stay

"Liam, I'm sorry-" He pushed our lips together and the girls whimpered wishing it was them.

"It doesn't matter, you're here now and that is all that matters to me." Then he hugged me.

"Monica, how could you be that special someone?" Margret squealed.

"I never lied to you, Margret." I huffed.

"It isn't natural!" She yelled before stomping off.

MARGRET'S POV

How could she be that special someone? It's not normal!

I will get him, because I'm Margret and I'm prettier, smarter, and better then that damn Monica.

Monica's POV

"You should really come home with us," Liam begged me.

"These last two days have been great, but I don't know, I still have school."

"You can go to school in England,"

"What school?"

"Anubis, I already made reservations for you; all you have to do is show up,"

"I love you," I smiled and kissed him.

ON THE PLANE

"Louis, stop we are in public," Harry laughed.

"You have no idea how much girls love your bromance." I giggled.

"Bromance? Harry, you told me this was real!" Louis joked.

"Monica?" Margret exclaimed, taking the seat next to us.

"Margret, what are you doing here?" I asked my eyebrow arched.

"I'm transferring to Anubis school in England, hi Liam," She waved seductively.

"Hi, Margret," He waved awkwardly.

"What a coincidence, so is Monica," Zayn said.

"Damn it Zayn," I hit his arm.

"Monica," Liam questioned. All the boys looked at me as if I was an alien.

"What?" I questioned.

"Did you just?" Louis leaned over the seat to look at Monica.

"Did I just what?"

"You just said 'damn'." Liam gasped.

"And?"

"You never cuss in public."

"Really, she's the bad girl at our old school, she cussed like, every few words." Margret said, trying to make things worse.

"Shut the hell up, and Liam, it's been a year, thing's change." I shrugged.

"It's sexy,"

"Well in that case," I smiled.

"That really hurt," Zayn rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, I took Martial arts too," I confessed.

"Damn, you keep getting better," Liam took boxing when he was 12, he told me the whole story.

"Thank you, so how are you feeling? You had a lot to drink at the airport," I asked.

"Why are you always worried about me?" Liam asked with a smirk.

"When you seem to only have one working kidney, I worry." I said at a whisper.

"Mommy, look, it's One Direction," A little girl said.

"Yes, I see them, but we have to leave them alone." Her mom said, the little girl got sad really fast.

"I'll be right back," I told Liam then got up and walked over to them.

"Hi," I told the little girl, "Ello," I told the women.

"Hi," The girl said. "You're British," She smiled.

"Yes I am, so I'm sitting next to One Direction," I began.

"I know, I saw, my name is Rachael." This girl was so cute, no older then maybe 7.

"I was wondering if you would like to meet my boyfriend, Liam, and my friends, Niell, Zayn, Harry, and Louis?"

She nodded.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked her mom.

"If it isn't a bother then by all means, go have fun." Her mom nodded. I picked her up and carried her over, "Guys, this is Rachael," I introduced.

"Hi Rachael, I'm Harry, this is Liam, Louis, Zayn and Niell." Harry said. We talked for half the plane ride before she fell asleep on my chest.

"How are you so good with kids?" Liam asked.

"I honestly don't know, I'm going to take her to her mom," And I did just that, only to return with Margret in my seat.

"Excuse me," I began, but she put her finger in my face as Liam continued to tell her about his time on X-Factor, a time I've heard plenty about. I took her finger and bit down on it.

"Ow, are you crazy?" She squealed.

"I little bit," I snickered, she got up and glared at me, I took my seat back and Liam's hand in mine,

"What would have happened if you didn't come?" I questioned.

"Torture, possible death," He joked.

"Seriously,"

"I would have come anyways, I can't live without you Monica," Then he kissed me sweetly.

_We have landed in London, England, I hope you had a great time flying UK Airways and will be joining us soon, _the lady said, we all got out.

"So where are you taking me first, I don't remember UK that much," I confessed.

"I think we should take you to your school first, yeah?" Liam said, he always worried about my school life.

"You mind if I join, yeah?" Margret said, faking a British accent.

"Sure, if you want," Why the hell does Neill have to be so nice?

"Fine, come on," I rolled my luggage out, my other hand holding Liam's.

"So Liam, you never finished your story, you were at the part where you-"

"He'll have to finish late, no more room in the cab," I said, closing the door. She grunted and called up the next cab.

"So, are you and Margret like best friends?" Harry asked. I busted out in a fit of laughter.

"I guess not," Liam chuckled.

As we rode down the streets of London people lined up against the car peering in.

"I really hate the fact you guys are guys," I groaned.

"But if we weren't then we wouldn't know each other." Liam pointed out.

"I know, but all these girls are gawking over you." I whimpered.

"But I only see you," Liam kissed my forehead.

"Ugh, you guys are so gross," Harry snickered.

"Aww Harry, so sorry," Louis said and kissed his forehead.

"I feel so much better," Harry smiled.

"Here is your school, now we have to go to the studio and rehearse, I will be right back here to pick you up tomorrow night and we'll go out for dinner and a show yeah?" Liam said, I nodded and planted one more kiss on his lips.

i grasped the brass doorknobs and pushed it open, not a peep.

"Hello?" I called.

"Hello," A woman called. "My name is Trudy, the house mother. You must be Monica, your friend Margret just got here, she's in the living room meeting the rest of the house right now." She said I thanked her and walked in I had a lot to say to her.

"Margret," I pushed open the doors with all my might.

"Monica, sweetie, how are you?" She got up and was going to hug me, but I pushed her away.

"Don't, who the hell gave you the idea to try and get in the middle of me and my boyfriend?" I shouted.

"Well honey, he may be your boyfriend now, but let's face it, he just met a much better girl, a.k.a, me." Margret grinned.

"I am going to kick your ass," I put a finger in her face.

"No you will not," A man walked in, I'm guessing the principle. "I am Mr. Sweet, the principle, just wanted to welcome you," Told you.

"Thanks for the introduction, but I don't know how long I'll be staying here so it's no point," I spat before leaving.

"Excuse me, Trudy, which room will I be in?" I asked.

"You'll be rooming with us," A girl said.

"I'm Patricia and that is Joy." She pointed to a brown haired girl who was glaring at another girl.

"Monica, nice to meet you, so can you show me to your room?" I asked.

"Yeah," I followed her up the stairs and to the room where an extra bed laid.

"So Margret is trying to steal your boyfriend?" Patricia asked.

"Yup, crazy right?" I smirked.

"Sounds a lot like Joy, so nothing really new and yeah, a lot crazy." Patricia snickered.

"Yeah, well it's late and I should head to bed." I nodded.

"It's a weekend though, come meet the rest of the house. We're playing truth or dare," Patricia dragged me down.

"Everyone this is Monica, Monica, everyone." She said.

I just waved as everyone introduced each other.

"Okay, so as I was saying, Fabian, truth or dare?" Jerome asked.

"Truth," He said.

"Okay, let me think," The blonde ran his fingers through his hair then looked at us. "Margret or Monica?"

Fabian thought an awful lot.

"Monica, Margret reminds me of Joy to much,"

I could feel myself blush.

"Okay, Patricia, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to take off your top," And this is just what she did to reveal her black bra.

"It's my turn," Cheered Joy. "Monica, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said quickly.

"Who is your celeb crush?"

I heard Margret laugh hard.

"Liam Payne," I said without thinking.

"Ooh I would totally tap that," Amber said, all the girls agreed.

"Monica already has," Margret sang.

"What, how?" Amber freaked.

"I don't know what she's talking about," I denied getting up. I almost left when someone pulled me down.

"Have you fucked Liam Payne?" Nina asked me.

"Let go of me," I warned.

"She has, but how?" Amber squealed.

"Shut up and let go," I pulled away and went to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

I went on my normal run and when I got home everyone was finally up.

"Where were you?" Patricia asked.

"Went for a run, do you guys know any gyms around here?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're actually about to go," Jerome, Mick, and Fabian walked in wearing sweats.

"Sweet, think I can tag along?" They nodded.

"Great, let's get going." We all got in the car.

"So where are you from?" Jerome asked me.

"America," I said.

"But you have an English Accent?" Fabian questioned.

"Well I moved from Wales about a year ago and just got back." I clarified.

"Oh, why'd you leave?" Mick asked.

"I don't remember."

"So this is the gym, you can start on the right, that's where all the girls start," Jerome said.

"Then you better get your ass over there," I challenged, walking to the left. The boys watched me as I set the weights to 230.

"Don't hurt yourself now," A guy called. I huffed and pulled down the weight, it wasn't the easiest, but wasn't hard either.

"Little girls got some big muscles." Fabian laughed. We worked out for about 3 hours. Then went home.

"Hey Monica," Mick asked in the car.

"What?" I said.

"Can you flex for us?' He asked awkwardly.

"Fine," I laughed. I pulled up my sleeve and flexed.

"God damn, I have never ever seen a girl with that much muscle."

"Martial arts," I explained. They oohed.

I checked my watch; it's 3 hours before I have to go on my date.

"I have to go get ready," I said, getting out of the car.

"For what?" Jerome asked.

"I have date with my boyfriend, thanks by the way," I said going up the stairs. It took me an hour just to figure out what to wear, I know that it sound conceded, but I want to look good for Liam, this is the first date that I'll be going out with him for over a year, and I don't want him to be seen with someone who looks like a bag lady. I decided on a pink baggy shirt, my leather jacket, jean shorts, and owl necklace, and I put my red hair's first layer back and held it down with a clip.

I walked down the steps.

"Going to see Liam Payne?" Margret shouted.

"Liam Payne?" All the girl said running into the room just as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Alfie said.

"NO!" I shouted running in.

"Hi Monica," Liam walked in and kissed my cheek.

"Ah, you're Liam Payne." Amber said, almost fainting.

"Ello," He said waving to them.

"Liam, these are my roommates, Amber, Nina, Mara, Joy, and Patricia, guys, this is Liam, my boyfriend."

"So this is how you screwed him?" Alfie laughed.

"Did you tell them?" Liam questioned, tapping my arm.

"I didn't tell them anything, honestly, they asked and I didn't answer." I threw my arms up in defense.

"He just did," Joy pointed.

"Hi Liam," Margret waved.

"Hello Margret," Liam looked down.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Patricia asked.

"I will tell you after my date, right now I really just want to spend quality time with you considering we haven't went on a date in over a year!" I said pushing him through the door.

"They seem interesting," Liam laughed, opening the door to his Mercedes.

"You have no idea," I laughed back, getting in.

AMBER'S POV

"Our new roommate is dating the Liam Payne! Do you think she can hook me up with Harry?" Mara asked.

"Oh we are going to be the best of friends," I sang.

"That spots taken, you can have her after I get to Liam," Margret said.

Monica's POV

"This place is amazing," I told Liam.

"Do you remember it?" He asked me, pulling out my chair like the gentlemen he is.

"Our first date, of course." I smiled at his beautiful face.

"Uh, Mr. Payne and Ms. Freeman," The manager came over. "I see you both are still going strong."

"Ello Mr. Marne." I said.

"Ello," He smiled at me.

"Yes we are going strong, and if you wouldn't mind giving us your special today," Liam reached across the table and grasped my hand.

"Right away Mr. Payne," Then he went into the kitchen.

"So how was your day?" He asked me.

"I went to the gym," I said.

"With who?" Liam knows I never, ever go to the gym alone, EVER.

"Just a couple of the guys." I shrugged.

"A couple of the guys?"

"Yeah, Jerome, Fabian, and Mick," I saw the worried look on his face. "But they only drove me, that's it, then they gawked at how strong I was, so how was your day?" I asked.

"The boys and I went to the studio and rehearsed a song,"

"What song?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, then we went and signed autographs for fans near the giant wheel." He explained.

"I'm glad you had fun, no girls touched you right?"

"Well," I arched an eyebrow. "It wasn't my fault, I didn't see it coming, and you can ask the guys."

"What happened?" I sighed.

"This girl tackled me and began to kiss me,"

"As long as you didn't make the move, then I forgive you." I gripped his hand across the table.

"This was great, I am so happy I decided to come, so there is a fair tomorrow." I begun.

"I heard One Direction is playing there," Liam smiled.

"I love them," I played.

"Yeah, they great, that Liam guy is a total hunk," Liam smirked.

"I guess, but I prefer Louis," I lied.

"Really?" A look of worry found its way on his face.

"No, you know you're the only guy for me, so this fair, maybe we can go, as a date, I mean, we've never really been out on a date in public."

"I would love that, you can bring your house mates."

"I will," I kissed him lightly. "Goodnight."

"Wait," He stopped me half way through the door. "Before you go, I got you something," He pulled out a long velvet box, when he opened it I saw a silver bracelet with individual charms, one of the Eiffel Tower; where we had our first kiss, a pizza for our first date, an airplane for when we parted, and a random one, it had something engraved.

"Monica, the love of my life." I read aloud.

"I love you," Liam smiled that smile that makes me just melt.

"I love you too," Then we kissed again.

"Goodbye," I smiled walking inside.

"Explained right now," Amber yelled pulling me up the stairs to her room.

"Okay, so it was ninth grade; January, I had no idea who the hell he was, but other people did. We were partners in every class, but one. A two to three weeks after we met he asked me out and I said yes, then around Easter I found out who he was. It was a drag to see all the girls push up on him and outside of school was worse. I couldn't be see with him because a publicity stunt his manager is making him do. He had to date that dancer, finally, I just couldn't take the fact that his manager would let us go on dates together and I moved to America after a year of us being together." I explained.

"Then how are you guys together now?" Nina asked.

"He surprised me at my school at America. He sang at our showcase to the whole student body and it was just so sweet." I blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY

Fabian, Liam, Fabian, Liam? Which one? Joy thought.

"Hey guys, there is a fair today, you guys want to go?" Monica asked the group sitting in the Living room.

"No," They said rather quickly.

"One Direction is going to be there," Monica rolled her eyes.

"Okay," All the girls jumped up.

"So are cheerleaders," Monica groaned and the guys were gone in a second.

AT THE FAIR

"Hi, I am here to see Liam Payne," Monica told the body guard. HE grunted and shook his head.

"Ugh, fine, I'll call him then." Monica took out her phone and dialed his number.

"Hi, Liam?" Monica said into the Motorola Blur.

"Hey, where are you?" He asked.

"Your body guard is being an ars!" Monica shot a glare at the strong man.

"I'll be right there." Then they both hung up.

"Okay, one thing, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are both OFF limits." She told the girls. The boys have left to the cheerleaders.

"Why?" Amber whined.

"Because they have a bromance and you guys can't ruin that or they can lose fan," Monica said superfast just as Liam walked up.

"Hey Babe," He pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

"So, let's go and meet the guys," Monica held Liam's hand and the two walked back stage with the excited girls behind them.

"Monica," Louis came out of nowhere and tackled her onto the couch.

"Louis," Monica turned them over.

"I've always liked a girl who was strong," Louis joked as they turned them over.

"Then why are you with Harry?" Monica said back, finally giving up and Louis sat on top of her.

"I'm weak to his curls," Louis sighed, the two looked over as Harry flipped his hair.

"Damn, but, I have to say I am in total love with Zayne's hair," She shrugged.

"I guess, but what about Liam's? Damn that man is sexy," Louis let her up and the two walked over.

"Okay, Louis, this is Nina, Mara, Patricia, Joy, Amber, and you met her," Monica grunted looking at Margret.

"Ello," Louis said, shaking their hands.

Monica's POV

"Larry, oh, I mean Harry," I laughed.

"What?" Harry walked over with his charming smiled.

I introduced them again.

"Why'd you call him Larry?" Joy asked.

"Larry Stylinson, it's Louis and Harry's pet name cause they're madly in love," I smirked.

"You are?" Amber asked.

"Of course," Harry said. Louis tackled Harry.

"Love bite," Monica sang.

"You're jealous that you don't get them," Louis spat.

"Do to," Monica stuck out her tongue.

"Sure, Liam," Liam came over. "Do you give Monica love bites?"

Liam smirked walked over and planted one right on my neck.

"There you have it ladies and gentleman; Liam is a dirty-dirty boy." Nial said in his spoke person voice.

"I wish I was dating a guy in a band," Nina sighed.

"Aren't you dating Fabian?" Patricia asked.

"Fabina all the way," Amber squealed.

"So what's your pet name?" Mara asked Liam and Monica.

"Uh… I don't," I began.

"We just go by Monica and Liam," Liam finished.

"Or Liam and Monica," I smiled at Liam, Margret stared in jealousy.

NO POV

"Oh, Louis, have you been practicing stop the traffic?" Monica grinned.(Look it up on YouTube, hilarious!)

"Of course," Louis went and did it, making everyone laugh.

"You're like so lucky," Amber twirled her hair.

"Thanks, I know, I am lucky to know the Liam Payne," I kissed his jaw. "And you guys,"

"Hey, you guys are about to go on," Their manager told them.

"I'll see you afterwards," Liam kissed her again.

"Pay attention Monica!" Louis shouted.

"Okay," Monica waved to them as they ran on stage. The air filled with girl squeals that could possibly pop your ear drums.

"So how do you deal with fan-girls?" Joy asked me.

"Well it's tough, and I really do hate it, but what can I do, I'm not going to break up with him because half of the world's population has a crush on him." Monica shrugged.

"Hi everyone, so my name is Liam and I wanted to make an announcement,"

Monica stood at the edge of the stage watching puzzled.

"You guys know Daniel, my girlfriend?" The crowd sighed, but said yes. "We aren't dating," The girls went crazy.

MONICA'S POV

"There is actually a girl in my life right now who I am madly in love with, her name is Monica," Liam explained. Niall and Zain came over and brought me to the middle of the stage and no matter how much I resisted they wouldn't give up.

"This is Monica," Liam pointed to me. Several, no sorry, half the crowd shot death glares at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him at a hush tone.

"I want to be able to be in public and not worry that tabloids would say I'm a cheater because I'm not, I want to be able to go on a date and show you off to other guys so they know why I am the happiest person that walks the planet." Liam said.

I smiled and looked at the ground, happy, but embarrassed.

The music started and so did Liam

[Liam]

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

**Liam lifted my chin so I was looking at him**

[Harry]

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

[Zayn]

So c-come on,

You got it wrong,

To prove I'm right,

I put it in a song,

I don't know why,

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

[Harry]

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]

[Harry]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful ([Zayn:] Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Zayn:] Desperately),

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

[Harry]

That's what makes you beautiful

**Liam twirled me then dipped me. He lifted me up and we kissed. Girls squealed in anger jealousy.**

"I love you," I cried.

"I know, and I love you too,"

"Wow, well, before you go we have a few questions from three special fans," A journalist said.

"I have a date to go on," Liam never took his eyes off of me, making me smile with a blush.

"I think you're lady friend can wait,"

"Ladies shouldn't have to wait," Louis pointed out.

"It's fine, I'll be right over there when you finish, it's three questions," I kissed his cheek then walked back to where I was before.

"Well now that that's over let's being the three lucky contestants on stage,"

"This is Erika, Rachael, and Alexis."

The band waved to them

"Oh my god, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Especially you Louis," A girl winked at him.

Harry put his arm around Louis.

"So who wants to go first?" Rachael took the mike.

"I have one for Liam," She smiled.

"Okay, go,"

"So was Monica a fan of yours before you dated?" She asked.

"I don't know, you should ask her," Liam waved me over. "Were you?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "I had absolutely no idea who he was." I grinned, "Why?"

"I think you should go out with someone who knows you're talented and has known it since the beginning."

I was about to walk up to her when Liam took my hand and I squeezed it.

"I am very well known to Liam's talent, but that isn't the only reason I love him. I got to know the real Liam and that is why I love him,"

"Next question?" Niall shouted to break the awkward silence.

"Okay, so is it hard to date a fan?" Alexis asked Niall who has just gotten with a girl the other week.

"It's a lot of work since I'm not home that often, but it's worth it because when I do get to see her it's just a rush of emotion and so exciting." Niall explained.

"Next question,"

"Louis and Harry, what's going on there?" Erika asked.

I walked over and put my arms around both of them.

"I have to hear this," I snickered.

"Louis and I are in complete love." Harry snickered.

"Absolutely," Louis made googly eyes at Harry before the crowd giggled.

"Okay well that's enough questions," The journalist let them go and Liam took my hand.

"Wait, picture time,"

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, but my girlfriend needs me and I am going to be there for her, maybe another time." Liam then brought me off the stage.

"You could have possibly ruined your career right there." I told him.

"Still, com-" Liam was cut off by a shout and a flash.

"Hottest couple in London, over here!" Shouted someone.

"Guy's please," Liam tried to shoo them off.

"Sorry, I'm getting paid to get pictures of celebrities," Spat the paparazzi.

"Fine," I groan and crashed my lips to Liam's and he kissed back.

"Thank you, now please, let us be," Liam told them when he finally pulled away. They finally left.

"That was amazing, bravo," Louis clapped.

"You guys were so cute," I jumped into Louis arms.

"Louis and I are in complete love," I said, trying to sound like Harry.

"I got to know the real Liam and that's why I love him," Louis said trying to sound like me. He put his head down and it looked like we were making out.

"Okay, okay, knock it off," Liam said.

"I'm sorry, did I make you jealous?" I stuck out my bottom lip. He did too and nodded.

"I'm sorry," I wrapped my arms around his waist, his arm around me protectively.

"Sometimes I just can't help myself," Louis shrugged.

"So Zayn, Niall has a girl, Liam has a girl; I'm with Harry, what about you?" Louis asked him.

"I'm waiting for that special girl," Zayn confessed.

"Well those girls only come once in a lifetime, 17 years, it took to fine mine." Liam said.

"I found mine 3 years ago beotch," Harry snickered.

"Hi, um, can I have a picture?" A girl walked up to Louis.

"Yeah, sure," Louis picked up the camera and handed it to Niall who took a picture of them.

"So do you want to go on the drop tower?" Liam asked me.

"Um," I looked at how high the tower was.

"I'll be right here to protect you, no matter what." Then we went on.

AFTERWARDS

"Never again," I clung to Liam's shirt.

"Okay, never again," Liam laughed at me.

"I hate you," I said getting into the car.

AT THE HOUSE

"Bye," I told Liam, closing the front door, I was about to go up the stairs when Liam came in, he crashed our lips together and I backed up against the wall.

"Wait, wait, wait, we can't do this here," I pushed away.

"Then come back to the crib," Liam suggested.

"She can't she has to be here," Margret said from the top of the staircase.

"No school tomorrow, but aren't the guys there?"

"They were always there," Liam reminded.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Come on, I want to spend time with you!" Liam whimpered.

"Okay," I caved.

"Great, let's go," Liam lifted me off of my feet and carried me to the car.

NINA'S POV

"That was fun today," I told Fabian, we were laying on my bed, my head on his chest and we were playing with our fingers.

"It was, we haven't been on an actual date in so long." Fabian agreed.

"Well not with Joy around, she doesn't like me, Fabian she honestly wants to break us up."

"Yeah, but with that new girl, Monica, and her boyfriend, something tells me she'll be working on him for a long time now,"

"So that means more time for us?" I asked.

"Yup, more time for us," Fabian leaned down and kissed me gently only for me to deepen it more.

MONICA'S POV

Once we got their Liam picked me up again wedding style and carried me into his house.

"You got her home, alright," Zayn joked.

"I still have to kill you," I spat at Zayn.

"I know," Zayn nodded, admitting defeat.

"Well not now, it's our time," Liam let me down and chased me into his room as his roommates dog whistled.

"I love you so much," I told Liam as he kissed me and we fell onto his bed.

LOUIS'S POV

"Liam's having fun," I sang.

"Where is my girlfriend when I need her?' Niall complained.

"I need to get one," Harry threw back his head.

"What about Margret?" Zayn suggested.

"I'm sorry, Margret? Are you cheating on me Harry?" I threw a pillow at his face and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry," Harry tried to apologize.

"No," I put my hand up.

"Louis, please." Harry pleaded for forgiveness.

"Nope," I threw up my hood and turned away.

"Forgive me, Louis," Harry cried jumping on me.

"You're a cheater," I pouted.

"I love you Louis," Harry said giving me a love bite.

"I love you too," I surrendered.

"Good," Harry heaved.

"Now, where were we, yes Margret," I looked at Harry.

"I mean, she's pretty, but she's kind of vein, and she has a nice smile, but she's a bitch." Harry compared.

"So was Monica, now look at her, Liam and she are happier than ever and are in there right now partying." Niall laughed.

"We should ruin it for them," I suggested.

"This is why you're my boyfriend," Harry rubbed my head.

"So what are we going to do?" Zayn asked, we all thought.

"Okay, go to my room," The boys did as told, but peaked out to see what I was up to.

I knocked rapidly on the door then ran, hurdling over the couch, through the kitchen and into my room, Zayn, Niall, Harry, and I all hid under my covers.

"Who the hell was that?" Liam asked.

"I don't know and frankly don't care, come back to bed," Monica whimpered.

"Yes ma'am," Liam snickered then the door clicked close.

"That was very gross," Nial said.

Zayn made a gagging noise.

"God, how much longer are they going to be in there?" Harry groaned just as they came out. Monica's hair in a messy bun and Liam's shirt only buttoned half way.

"You were in there forever!" Louis said.

"Shut up," Monica tackled me and took the remote to put on some show call Secret Life of the American Teenager, must be new, I've never heard of it.

"What is this mess?" Harry joked.

"It's about a high school girl who raises her son with the father and they live together and eventually get married." She explained.

"I'm hungry, Monica?" I looked up at her.

"What do you want?" She asked getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Pizza," Niall cheered, Monica rolled her eyes and ordered the food.

"I have to get home," Monica sighed.

"No, stay here," Liam begged.

"But I need clothes," Monica added.

"Okay, let's go," then they were gone.

"Spill," Harry said, the boys sat around me.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"You and Monica, that's what, how are you guys so close and nothing has happened?" Niall asked.

"I don't know?" I shrugged.

"So do you like her?" Zayn asked next.

"What is this, 20 questions?" I shouted getting up.

"Where are you going?" Niall yelled.

"The Lou, care to join me?" I joked.

MONICA'S POV AT THE APARTMENT

I just grabbed my bag and put my clothes in it.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I told Patricia.

"Wait, we need to really get to know each other, you know, since you're our roommate now," Patricia and Joy suggested.

"Yeah sure, we can have lunch tomorrow." I smiled then walked out.

"Come on," I heard Margret say. I peered over the railings to see Liam against the wall not restrained, but not doing anything to get away from Margret.

"Come on Liam," I grabbed his wrist and we went to his house. The car ride was awkward and no one said a thing, until we got to his house.

"What the hell was that?" I screeched the minute Liam closed the front door.

"Uh-oh," I heard Louis say.

"It wasn't my fault," Liam objected.

"She tried to make my life a living hell and I see you guys up against a wall?"

"She isn't that bad," Liam protested.

"Isn't that… you have no idea what she's done to me! Je suis votre petite amie, pas elle, je viens de rentrer et nous avons un grand jour. Je me retourne pour une deuxième et vous êtes devenu un ... une douche. Alors je vous vois contre le mur même pas essayer de lui dire non! Vous auriez pu être sa chienne si je ne vous connais pas!" **I am your girlfriend, not her, I just get back and we have a great day. I turn around for one second and you became a... a douche. Then I see you against the wall not even trying to tell her no! You could have been her bitch if I didn't know you!** I shouted storming to Louis room.

Liam's POV

"What did she say?" We asked Harry, the only French speaker in the room.

He just cracked up and threw a pillow over his face trying to restrain from losing it.

"What happened?" Zayn patted the seat next to him and I slumped down.

"Monica went upstairs to get her stuff then Margret came out of nowhere and pinned me against the wall, I couldn't push her because I don't want to hurt her and every time I tried to say something she would cut me off," I explained. "I have to go talk to her."

"No way mate, you've already made things go from bad to worse, I'll talk to her." Louis suggested. If it was anyone else I would have objected, but Louis had a brotherly sisterly relationship with her so I thought it was okay.

LOUIS POV

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked her. Monica was seated on my bed, a tissue covering her nose. I closed the door then sat next to her.

"I'm fine Louis," She spat.

"You shouldn't lie, Monica, especially to me, the king of lies,"

"I honestly don't know what happened, I mean, we were having so much fun, then I turn around and he's with Margret,"

"I don't know hun." I wrapped my arms around her into a hug.

"I don't think he loves me anymore," She sighed.

"Doesn't love you, babe, he flew to America to get you back!"

"That was before he met Margret," She pointed out.

"Trust me, he loves you," I told her. She leaned on my shoulder and we just sat there. I rubbed her arm in comfort; we stayed like that for a long time.

"How do you know?" She asked after everyone was in bed and fast asleep.

"How do I know what?" I asked her.

"How do you know he loves me?" She was now seated facing up and looking me directly in the eyes.

"How could he not love someone as beautiful and talented and smart as you?" I told her. Without warning, we both started leaning in, eventually we kissed.

I pulled away.

"This is wrong," I told her.

"I know, I'm sorry," She got up and left. What kind of friend am I?

MONICA'S POV

I can't believe I just kissed Louis! Liam's best friend! I am a horrible girlfriend.

I crept into Liam's room and lay next to him.

"I'm sorry," He told me, I felt his shirtless body press against mine and his arms wrap around me.

_Me too_ I thought.


End file.
